


Kings and Concubines

by Strawberrysmilees



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, First Meetings, M/M, Royal Court
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrysmilees/pseuds/Strawberrysmilees
Summary: King Victor receieves a gift on this birthday that changes everything.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	Kings and Concubines

**Author's Note:**

> so this has been a WIP for literally 3 years and I have bee waiting for the wet cement bag of inspiration that hit me with it in the first place that hit me again but nothing so if you would like to adopt this and expand it please DM me i wanna see this go somewhere but I am blanker than a piece of fresh paper. maybe I'll revisit it at some point, but god knows.
> 
> but for now, hope you enjoy this little snippet, though, and i hope that it leads to something bigger and better at some point.

Victor slouched in his big, ornate chair, cursing the heavy metal hat on his head for the fresh blisters he could feel forming on his scalp. He longed for the final hour to pass, when he could excuse himself, all but run to his chambers and rip it off, and fling it out of the nearest window. He felt his skin crawl, realising his mother had finally noticed his posture and was glaring at him to straighten. She could almost hear her nagging, the tone and the words echoing from hundreds of times during his childhood.

_"Straighten, Vitya. Kings do not slouch on their throne."_ somehow, after all this time, even after his father had abdicated the throne and spent his days by the fire where his mother would often join him, they still knew how to get him to do what they wanted him to. The power of being the former rulers, he guessed.

As he straightened he gave a heavy sigh, which one of his faithful retainers (and long time friends) noticed.

"your majesty, are you well? Are you able to continue, or shall we stop here and receive the rest of the gifts tomorrow. You only have one more to go..?" Victor waved off his concerned tone, smiling at the man who he called his friend gratefully.

"no, I'm fine, thank you, Christophe. Bring the final gift." the blonde smiled back at his silver-haired king, and waved forward the emissaries from one of their most distant trading partners, dressed in the navy blue and black of their home countries royal colours. They handed him a scroll, which he unrolled and perused quickly before reading it out loud. He was one of the only people in the kingdom who was able to read this particular scroll, so all held their breath in anticipation.

"The Emperor of the land of the rising sun Toshiya Kastsuki congratulates King Victor on his 27th birthday, and wishes to give him this gift to celebrate not only this but the newly forged alliance between our two countries." he read forward, eyes widening and biting back a gasp. He spoke in hasty, hushed tones to the emissaries, who replied in unsure ones, making King Victors brow furrow.

"what is going on, Christophe? Continue."

"This is highly irregular, your majesty.." he glanced at the king, and the hard look in his azure eyes made Christophe swallow nervously.

"but alright. Emperor Katsuki would like to present his son as a gift and consort to King Victor." silence fell over the room as retainers, attendees and even the dowager queen herself gaped at the curly-haired blond who still held the scroll, but was still not finished.

"he hopes that this gift will strengthen the bond between our two empires and that you will take good care of his son. Here is his official seal and signature." the normally cheerful retainer solemnly handed the scroll to his king, who scanned the note with equal amounts of confusion and curiosity, and a small amount of repulsion.

Not only was the Emperor giving away his _son_ as if he was a mere slave or concubine, but he was also giving the king a _boy._ He rifled through his memory, trying to recall whether he had met the prince on his journeys to the eastern land when he had gone as an emissary or diplomat in his younger years, but none came. He remembered a woman, maybe a few years older than him, with hard eyes and shoulders set with a determination that he rarely saw in men, let alone an aristocrat, but no boy. He might have been insulted if he wasn’t so curious.

Rolling away the scroll he passed it back to Christophe, and fixed his gaze on the emissaries.

"bring him." Christophe echoed a translation, and from the small group of 5-6 men, a hooded figure emerged, having been his behind on the taller emissaries. Even with his head covered his posture was bowed in complete submission, as if he was ready to drop to his knees and begin praising the young king, and he took a few light, hesitant steps forward while the other emissaries stepped back.

"speak" Victor called, and before Christophe could translate, the hooded figure spoke.

"greetings, King Victor. I am honoured to be in your presence." his voice, although meek and soft, echoed around the silent throne room, and victor felt something in him quiver.

"you speak prussian?" he asked. The hood bobbed up and down, the only sign that the boy had heard.

"yes. My father has been preparing me for this ever since he finalised the trade agreement with King Yakov. I was meant to be your coronation gift, but I had been away and was unable to get back in time. "

"why has your father sent you to me?" he asked, fighting the strange magnetic pull in his chest that had begun the urge him out of his seat and down the steps, towards the still hooded boy. His slippers made soft clinking sounds against the polished marble as he descended the steps, floating closer and closer to his new gift.

"as he said in his letter, he wants me to be the ambassador for my country to you. It is common in my country for the emperor to have female concubines and male ones, although father never took any, and he said that he thought I would be to your taste."

"stand up straight, there's no need to bow for so long." victor was now standing directly before the still bowing boy, his hood just inches from his fingertips. From the corner of his eyes, he saw his guards twitching nervously, hands on the hilt of their blades as they sized up the concubine prince, who was no longer bowing, but was still looking a the ground in reverence. His hood still hid most of his features.

"let me see your face." he almost whispered, not realising that he was holding his breath.

He reached up and pulled down his hood. The room exploded in gasps and chattering.

The boy was beautiful.

Soft, slightly tousled midnight hair and milky skin tinged with a soft pink blush on his cheeks, thick eyelashes and plump lips all on a luminous, heart-shaped face. Everything about him was so soft, as though his edges were blurry and he as surrounded in an. victor couldn’t repress the urge to cup his cheek, forcing him to look upwards, although his eyes were closed.

"look at me." he spoke in a low tone, one that only the boy would be able to hear.

His eyes fluttered open, and Victor felt something in him snap.

Suddenly the boy was ripped from him as he sunk to his knees, eyes overflowing with salty tears. He gripped his chest, which was suddenly burning tightness he had never felt before. For a moment the world faded away, and all he could remember were those cinnamon eyes.

"Take him away! He made the king Cry!" victor shot to his feet, Yuri's harsh tone ripping him from his own little world as he barked orders to the surrounding guards. His gift was being dragged away, arms restrained by two guards, tears flowing freely from his sparkling cinnamon eyes.

"stop! Nephew, calm yourself." he swallowed, voice returning to the usual commanding hardness of a king.

"but victor, you-" the young prince was indignant, victor having interrupted his orders, and that he seemed mad that he was getting rid of the source of his tears. He glared at his silver-haired uncle, who held up a hand but didn’t meet his eyes, still fixated on the boy getting taken away.

"silence, Yuri. The boy is mine, no one else is to lay their hands on him." the guards released their grip immediately, and the distressed prince sunk to the ground, legs giving out.

"leave us." his tone rung with finality, and the guards, retainers and the aristocracy filtered out with varying levels of indignation, until the room was silent, only the soft breathing of the king and his gift remaining.

He half-ran to where the boy was still crumpled on the ground, and without thinking he gathered him up into his arms, relishing the feeling of completion as the boy sunk into his embrace, gripping the front of his robes like a lifetime.

"What is your name?" he whispered, and he felt his gift shiver as his breath washed over his ears and neck.

"Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki."

"well, Yuuri Katsuki. You are now mine. And I am not in the business of sharing."

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos or comment if u enjoyed this and dm me if you would like to finish it, thanks so much for reading!
> 
> strawberry, OUT!


End file.
